Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 4 = 9x + 8$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x + 4) - 4x = (9x + 8) - 4x$ $4 = 5x + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $4 - 8 = (5x + 8) - 8$ $-4 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-4}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{4}{5} = x$